


Santa's Naughty List

by tricksterhera



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Colt, Christmas, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterhera/pseuds/tricksterhera
Summary: It's the holidays and Zeke's feeling a little down after a hard day at work, thankfully Colt's the best boyfriend around.
Relationships: Colt Grice & Zeke, Colt Grice/Zeke
Kudos: 27





	Santa's Naughty List

Zeke sighs, muscles sore and tired from working today, there had been a sudden intake in his workload for some suspicious reasons. It’s the holidays and everyone seems to be calling in sick. Zeke, the ever present loyal worker, had stayed, only because he wanted to save up money for his and Colt’s dream house. They’re almost at their goal anyways, what’s a few more overtime? He sighs again as he turns the lock of their apartment door and steps inside to the warmth from the biting cold. 

“Honey I’m home,” he calls out, it’d been a joke back when they moved in together, but now he finds it to be a habit that’s hard to shake. He kicks off his shoes, and frowns when there’s no answer, he smells something cooking so he’s sure Colt’s home at the moment. He ventures further into the living room after dropping his umbrella off at the front door. “Colt? You home?” he calls out again, popping his head in the living room where a bare naked pine tree sits, just propped and a box of christmas lights near it. He walks to their shared bedroom next, hand on the handle, he huffs and twists it open.

“Babe…” he trails off at the sight that beholds him. Colt’s clad in nothing but a racy red lingerie with white fur trimming and a reindeer antelope headpiece with white stockings, it made Zeke junior stand in attention immediately.

“Ho ho ho?” Colt squeaks out, face red in embarrassment, legs squirming. Zeke just stood there dumbfounded and incredibly aroused. 

“Wh-what, whuh, s’all this-...?” He manages to stutter out. 

“Happy holidays Zeke.” Colt says in such a quiet voice chewing his lips cutely, before walking over and plopping a santa hat on Zeke.

“Hohoho indeed.” Zeke grins, kissing Colt, tipping his head up to delve into his mouth. Colt moans softly into his mouth as he squeezes his pert butt, fingering the lace. “Are you gonna ride my sleigh all night long then?” He chuckles, hauling Colt bodily to the bed. Dumping them both with an ‘oomph’. He settles his lover on his lap.

“Oh my Santa, am I on the naughty list?” Colt laughs breathlessly, wiggling his hips to rub their clothed erection against each other,

“So, so very naughty, I think we need to rectify this.” Zeke spanks his thighs, making Colt squirm. He nibbles on his ears, making the younger man moan as he attacks his sensitive spots, lavishing attention on his neck and shoulder. Colt moans out breathlessly, 

“Oh~ no fair, that’s my- haa- weak spot!” He giggles through moans. Shamelessly rutting againsts Zeke now. 

“Oh my, you are one naughty Reindeer.” Zeke gives his ass a couple of hits now, giving earnest spanks, Colt grips Zeke’s shoulders, gasping. Zeke lavishes his neck with lovebites, teething every exposed skin he has, and licking the bruises.

“Mmm, Zeke~ I’m getting close…” Colt gasps against Zeke’s ear,

“Can’t have that now can we,” Zeke whispers huskily in the voice he knew drove his lover crazy. Colt ruts faster against his thighs now, Zeke stops his hips with a firm grip, spanking it for chastity. He peels the panties off, slipping his fingers down to toy with Colt’s rim. Hitting something hard, “Oh my, what do we have here?” He chuckles, toying with the plug, “Extra naughty tonight aren’t we?” Zeke fingers the plug, 

“Zekeee…” Colt tries to buck his hips but the tight grip on his hips is preventing him to chase his pleasure. 

“Ah, ah, ah, no coming with your cock, baby boy.” Zeke starts to pull the plug out, only to thrust it back in, causing Colt to jolt in surprise.

“Oh!” he keens, feeling it dig in his prostate, he arches his back, sliding his hands down Zeke’s body, unbuckling his belt. He pops open the button, he maneuvers himself to hover his face over his lover’s groin, opening Zeke’s fly with his teeth. The obscene sight makes Zeke’s already throbbing cock strains against his pants. Colt fishes his length out and it sprung up with a slap to his cheeks, he swipes his tongue on the underside of the cock, lapping up to the head before sucking it into his mouth. 

He takes in more of the length into his mouth, bumping against his cheek and sliding past it to his throat, using swallowing motions to massage it. Zeke groans throatily as his cock was deep throated, idly twisting and playing with the plug. Colt’s thighs squirm, trying desperately to hump the sheets, pre-ejaculate staining his white stockings with wet spots. A particular sharp thrust bumps against his prostate with scary accuracy and he tenses, clenching desperately as his cock spurts out a string of come. 

He pulls away with a pop hastily, a string of drool connecting his puffy lips and Zeke’s cock. “Zeke! Just put it in already!” He cries, cheeks red with frustration at his semi-ruined orgasm. 

“Ah, ah, baby boy, what do you call me?” Zeke teases, hauling Colt up to sit on his lap, pulling out the plug and fingering the empty hole.

“Santa, pleasee~ let me ride your sleigh all night long~” he whines breathily, rubbing against Zeke’s cock, lust clouding his usually timid nature. 

“Alright, since you asked so nicely.” Zeke kisses him, lining his length up against Colt’s slick, warm hole. He snaps his hips up, hitting a homerun straight to the prostate, and burying himself to the hilt. Swallowing Colt’s loud moans in their kiss, their tongue sliding sloppily against each other. He hitches his arms under Colt’s knees, lifting him up and slamming him back down. Colt wraps his arms around Zeke’s neck, trying to gain steady hold. 

“Oh fuck, fuck-” Colt whimpers, fucking himself down, matching Zeke’s thrust. The drag of the cock in his passage makes his brain melt. Burying his face unto the crook of Zeke’s neck, biting into it, drool making a mess of his face. “Ah fuck- Zekee…” he trails off into a keen, hole clenching desperately at Zeke’s length.

“Christ, you’re gripping me pretty hard here-” Zeke slams him unto the bed, driving into him with a fervent pace, hooking his knees up to his shoulders. Colt’s legs no longer burn as they used to years before. His toes curls from the mind numbing sensations of Zeke fucking into him in an animalistic pace, his accuracy’s always been a favorite of Colt’s in their bedroom sexcapades. Zeke grits his teeth at Colt’s bordering on whorish moans, his lover’s eyes rolling back to his head.

A coupla hard thumps comes from the opposite wall, from the other apartments. It went ignored in the heat of the moment, but he doesn’t miss the way Colt clamps his hands over his mouth, his moans muffled now. 

He smirks, slamming his cock unto Colt’s prostate harshly over and over again without fail, making it hard for the other man to keep quiet. Tears are falling from his eyes now and his face is red from all the flushing and from how hard he’s clamping down on his face. He shakes his head desperately in surrender, in which Zeke just grins back at him mischievously. Colt sobs out a moan as his sweet spot’s abused over and over again, vision going blurry from tears and stars dancing behind his eyelids. 

“Sh- shit, I’m close baby.” Zeke panted against his face, licking his tears away. “Come on, let me hear your voice my love.” he coaxes, snapping his hips faster and faster as he chases his high. Gripping his wrist and wrenching it away from Colt’s mouth, making him moan desperately through his bitten lips.

A particular hard thrust on his prostate gets Colt screaming out his name, as he spills all over his torso, “Fuck! Zeke! Zeke~!” he cries out, whining through the rest of Zeke’s thrusts, before he pulls out and comes all over Colt’s heaving stomach. Their spunk mingling. 

Zeke collapses to his lover’s side with a huff. “Damn baby, that’s some way to spend the holidays.” he slurs tiredly.

“Happy holidays Zeke.” Colt slurs back, a dopey smile on his face, laying amidst their bodily fluids and his ruined laces, snuggling unto his lover. They stay in bed, content with each other’s company…

Until… a burnt smell starts permeating the apartment and a couple more thumps come from the walls. Colt jumps up with a startle,

“OH SHITTT THE DINNER!!!” he stumbles out of bed.

Happy holidays… Zeke sighs.


End file.
